What's Sex
by Kim Rein
Summary: HanHun, Drabble. Pagi yang tenang berubah seketika karena pertanyaan nista dari Sehun, "Seks itu apaa?" Happy Reading semuanya XD


Musim semi adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu masyarakat Korea Selatan.

Bunga sakura bermekaran, burung berkicau dengan indah, sinar matahari hangat menyambut pagi; ini adalah hari paling indah sepanjang tahun ini.

Khusus hari ini, para member EXO meliburkan diri dari jadwal super padat mereka. Setelah pulang dari kuil, mereka akhirnya istirahat di asrama mereka, sambil menikmati siaran hari ini.

"Luhan, aku boleh bertanya,"

Pemuda yang mengecat rambutnya coklat kemerahan itu mengangguk.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Seks itu apa?"

Dan hening seketika...

Apa katanya?

.

.

.

**What's Sex?**

HanHun, gaje, garing

.

Rasanya seperti menodai anak kecil yang polos

―Luhan

.

.

.

Satu hari tenang rusak dengan pertanyaan nista.

"Seks itu apaan?"

Dengan muka polos bin tak ada rasa bersalah, entengnya Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan nista itu sambil menikmati bubble miliknya. Pertanyaan itu seperti seolah menanyakan cuaca; bagi Sehun.

Kepala Luhan langsung kosong. Binggung mau jawab atau tidak. Serius, Sehun yang terkenal dewasa dan tampan itu tidak tahu hal beginian. Ayolah, jones pun juga tahu hal beginian.

"Err... Sehun, kau engga pernah nonton hal dewasa... yaa yang 18 tahun keatas?" Tao coba menyairkan suasana tegang ini.

"Usiaku kan masih 17, engga boleh nonton yang 18 tahun!"

Sialan, nih anak penurut banget! Anak SD saja sudah buka begituan.

Kayaknya jauh lebih dewasa anak SD daripada Sehun.

"Tunggu, darimana kau dapat kata beginian?!" seru Luhan.

"Dari ini," Sehun menunjukan ponsel miliknya.

Ada artikel sejenis cerpen. Luhan membaca cerita itu seksama. Cerita orang dewasa yang nyasar ke cerita remaja, tentang Role-Playing antar Luhan dan Sehun. Ah ya, dan hampir menjurus ke adegan seks―jika penulis itu update chapter selanjutnya.

"Itu maksudnya apa; kalau Sehun ingin seks dengan Luhan?"

Enteng banget Sehun mengatakannya.

Terkutuklah kau yang menulis artikel itu dan menodai otak polos Sehun!

Tao berdehem, kasihan sekali Luhan dapat cobaan seperti ini. "Oke, aku ngerti kondisimu Sehun." Dia terdiam sejenak, otaknya mencoba mencari solusi. "Pernah liat orangtuamu mengunci kamar?"

"Ya, hampir setiap malam."

"Mendesah?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Kalau yang itu seringnya pas bangun malam."

"Nah itu mereka lagi seks," jawab Tao enteng. Sepertinya ini akan menghentikan ke kepoan Sehun.

"Seks... tengah malam, ngunci kamar, mendesah..." Tao dan Luhan mengangguk, harap pertanyaan enggak sejelas keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Tunjukin dong, mereka ngapain aja sampai mendesah"

Oh My God...

Polos amat sih otaknya Sehun?!

"Luhan, ayo kita seks bareng," ajak Sehun tanpa mengerti tentang seks.

Luhan diam, dan Tao malah ketawa. Sabar banget punya sohib polos banget. Padahal kalau di fanfic atau permainan RP yang Tao lihat―Sehun selalu diposisi seme dan yang polos itu Luhan.

Sabar ya Luhan~ orang yang sabar dicintai Tuhan.

"Ehem, Sehun―" Kai, yang sedang bermain psp, akhirnya turun tangan. "―seks itu proses bikin anak. Harus dengan hubungan indah seperti pernikahan; bukan ajakan kayak main uno."

"Jadi seks itu pertemuan ovum dan sprema di rahim ibu." Tao, Luhan dan Kai mengangguk. "Bagaimana cara sperma masuk ke rahim?"

Oh tidak...

Itu pertanyaan anak SD yang paling nista begitu diajarkan organ reproduksi.

"KAI! INI SALAHMU! INI SALAHMU!" Luhan mewek, sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

Padahal Luhan diberi amanat oleh keluarga Sehun untuk tidak menodai pikiran polos Sehun.

Tapi disisi lain, Luhan kasihan sama Sehun. Kaau istrinya di masa depan minta seks, giman reaksi Sehun. Jangan - jangan malah dikasih main uno

"Woo―woo! Tenang Luhan," kata Kai tenang. "Sehun, itu adalah proses dewasa jadi kau tidak perlu tahu oke? Nanti kalau kau dewasa bakal tahu."

Sehun hanya manggut - manggut ngerti.

"Jadi seks untuk sekarang adalah proses bikin anak di malam hari. Nanti prosesnya bakal tahu saat nikah..." Sehun menyimpulkannya, mereka bertiga menggangguk tanda kesimpulan Sehun benar.

Mata Sehun berputar, "Jadi kalau Sehun minta seks sama Luhan; berarti Luhan bikin anak bersamaku, dan itu malam hari. Lah, gimana Luhan hamil? Dan juga, Luhan kan gak punya dada untuk menyusui anak..."

.

.

.

"SIAPA SIH YANG BIKIN SEHUN NANYA BEGITUAN HAH?! SINI GUA AJAK SEKS SI SEHUN BENERAN LAMA KELAMAAN!"

Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabaran sedangkan Kai dan Tao hanya senyam - senyum―nahan ketawa.

Hari tenang yang ditunggu - tunggu member EXO, sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Luhan? Kau sedang apa?"

Luhan menoleh, sembari melepaskan kacamara miliknya. "Oh, Kai aku lagi belajar."

Kai memerhatikan tumpukan buku di meja belajar Luhan. Buku tentang mendidik anak jika bertanya seks, cara merawat anak yang menginjak usia dewasa, dan masih banyak lagi...

"Kau benar - benar jadi ibu - ibu ya."

Untuk sementara, biarkan Luhan belajar untuk menjaga pikiran suci Sehun

.

~ｅｎｄ~

(≧∇≦)

.

Yeee! Akhirnya rein selesai bikin ff HanHun,

Sebenarnya sih pengen yg sedih kayak Kristao, cm yg ini pengen yang humor dulu ajaaa~~~ Biar engga ngegalau, Oke semoga lucu deh XD

Siip, review or delete

.

Salam Hangat,

Kim Rein


End file.
